disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
A Low Down Dirty Shame (soundtrack)
The A Low Down Dirty Shame Soundtrack is the official soundtrack to the 1994 film A Low Down Dirty Shame. The album was released in 1995 on Jive Records. The soundtrack peaked at 70 on the Billboard 200 chart. By March 1995, it was certified gold in sales by the RIAA, after sales exceeding 500,000 copies in the United States. Release and reception The album peaked at number seventy on the U.S. Billboard 200 and reached the fourteenth spot on the R&B albums chart. Stephen Thomas Erlewine of Allmusic, while noting that the entire album was well-produced, stated that "there is a noticeable lack of memorable material, leaving the record as nothing but a pleasant genre exercise." Track listing #"Down 4 Whateva" - Nuttin' Nyce #"Shame" - Zhané #"I Can Go Deep" - Silk #"Homie, Lover, Friend (Lookin' for My Homie Mix)" - R. Kelly #"Turn It Up" - Raja Nee (Samples: "Make Me Say It Again" by The Isley Brothers and "Sing a Simple Song" by Sly and the Family Stone) #"Stroke You Up (Remix)" - Changing Faces #"The Thing I Like" - Aaliyah #"Gotta Get Yo' Groove On" - Tevin Campbell (Sample: "If I Was Your Girlfriend" by Prince) #"Birthday Girl" - Hi-Five #"Get the Girl, Grab the Money and Run" - Souls of Mischief #"Cray-Z-Fu" - Fu-Schnickens #"Later On" - Casual #"How's That" - Erick Sermon and Redman #"Let's Organize" (feat. Q-Tip) - Organized Konfusion (Samples: "Kickin' Back" by Azar Lawrence and "Kickin' Back" by Patrice Rushen) #"Ghetto Style" - Smooth #"Front, Back and Side to Side" - UGK #"In Front of the Kids" - Extra Prolific #"U Rong 4 That" - Mz. Kilo Chart history Album Singles "—" denotes releases that did not chart. Personnel Information taken from Allmusic. *arranging – Jimmy Jam, Terry Lewis *assistant – Chris Agamanolis, Martin Czembor, Brandon Harris, Steve Hodge, Joshua Shapera, Steve Souder, Jeff Taylor *assistant engineering – Chris Agamanolis, Lane Craven, Martin Czembor, Brandon Harris, Vaughn Merrick, Joshua Shapera, Steve Souder, Jeff Taylor, Steve Warner *bass – Terry Lewis *chanting – McKinley Horton, Jellybean Johnson, Raja Nee, Jeff Taylor *composing – John Fitch *drum programming – Lance Alexander, Jeff Taylor *drums – Mike Chapman *engineering – Mike Chapman, Bob Fudjinski, Eric Gast, Stephen George, Steve Hodge, Matt Kelley, Adam Kudzin, Lee Mars, Peter Mokran, Mark Paladino, Keith Senior, Jason Shablik, Martin Stebbing, Jeff Taylor, Chris Trevett *executive production – Barry Hankerson *guitar – Robert Cunningham, Keith Henderson, Peter Mokran, Joshua Shapera *horn – Bill Ortiz *keyboards – Lafayette Carthon, Jr., Mike Chapman, Cold 187 um, B-Laid Back Edwards, Jimmy Jam, Trent Thomas *mastering – Tom Coyne *mixing – Ron Allaire, Chip Fu, Bob Fudjinski, Steve Hodge, R. Kelly, Tony Maserati, Peter Mokran, Organized Konfusion, David Rideau, Chris Trevett *mixing engineer – Bob Fudjinski, Chris Trevett *percussion – Terry Lewis *performer(s) – Aaliyah, Tevin Campbell, Casual, Changing Faces, Extra Prolific, Hi-Five, R. Kelly, Mz. Kilo, Keith Murray, Nuttin' Nyce, Q-Tip, Raja Nee, Silk, Smooth, Souls of Mischief, Zhané *piano – Lafayette Carthon, Jr., Trent Thomas *production – A+, Mike Chapman, Cold 187 um, K. Fingers, Fu-Schnickens, Jimmy Jam, R. Kelly, Terry Lewis, Lyvio G., Organized Konfusion, Pimp C, Erick Sermon, Trent Thomas, Touré *programming – Lance Alexander, Peter Mokran, Martin Stebbing, Jeff Taylor *project coordination – Pamela Hughes, Stephanie Tudor *rapping – R. Kelly *remixing – R. Kelly *scratching – Touré *vocals – Tevin Campbell, Changing Faces, Jellybean Johnson, Terry Lewis, Ocee, Q-Tip, Raja Nee, Jeff Taylor *vocals (background) – Robert "The Professor" Anderson, Cold 187 um, Stephanie Edwards, Steve Gray, Stephanie Huff, Raja Nee, Geraldine Sigler, Daniel Stokes *vocoder programming – Lance Alexander External links * [http://www.allmusic.com/album/r207153 A Low Down Dirty Shame] at Allmusic * A Low Down Dirty Shame at Discogs Category:Articles with Wikipedia content Category:Hollywood Records Category:Buena Vista Records Albums